A New Life In England
by Lulu.cat13
Summary: Alice Lily-Anne Turner belongs to an American wizarding family. He whole life changes, however, when she finds out that she belongs to a family that everyone knows, the Potter famliy. How will she adjust to life as a famous witch? How can she possibly protect herself from the most dangerous wizard in the world?
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I can remember, my name has been Alice. Alice Lily-Anne Turner, or rather, Potter. You see, everything changed right after my eleventh birthday. I see that I'm losing you a bit. Well, let's start when I got my letter, shall we?

"Mama? Mama!" I ran through our house in a small Alabama town. It wasn't the biggest house, but it wasn't a shack. I skidded past my cousin Tracy, who was sitting in our livingroom with her boyfriend.

"Tracy, have you seen my mama?" I questioned her. She turned to me with an annoyed look on her face.

"No, Alice. Go away."

I walked away quickly, knowing that at any moment her boyfriend and she would be connected at the mouth. After thoroughly investigating the downstairs of our home, I clomped up the stairs, taking them on two at a time. My bare feet patted against the floor as I quickly walked past the doors, taking a quick look inside at the occupants of the rooms that they guarded. I almost gave up hope until I heard a soft sniffle come from my parents' room. I wandered over to the door and peeked in the crack of the slightly opened door. My mother was sitting on her bed, crying into my father's shoulder.

"Mama?" I asked so quietly that I could barely hear myself, but she seemed to hear me. She straightened up and, in one swift motion, wiped the tears from her face and pushed a folded piece of parchment behind her back.

"Hey, honey." Her thick southern accent was even thicker when she was upset and crying. "Why aren't you outside with your cousins?"

"I wanted to find you. There's something wrong, isn't there?" I tugged at my long hair. I was so nervous, I could have pulled myself bald.

"No, honey, nothing's wrong. Now," she stood up and patted my father's shoulder. He stood as well and smiled at me. You could have cut the tension in the room with a knife. "Why don't we go down to the kitchen and sing 'Happy Birthday'?

I nodded and took her hand when she offered it. She led me down to the kitchen and called my family together. It didn't take long for them to assemble, because most of them were at the table already. It was my birthday and we always got together for birthdays. Everyone in my family was crammed into our kitchen/ dining room for the singing, cutting of cake, and opening of presents. It was my eleventh birthday, so I was finally old enough to pick out what kind of design I wanted on my cake. I picked wildflowers. Mama pulled her wand from her pocket and whispered and incantation over my cake while giving the wand a quick wave. My cake was a round cake on top of another larger round cake. I smiled as sparkles brushed wild flowers on the round sides. Flowers also popped up out of the flat tops of the cake.

Oh, I forgot. My family and I are wizards and witches. In fact, my mother and father run the only wizard owned bakery in the state. Everyone in my family is good with baking, even without using magic. I, however, couldn't bake myself out of a paper bag. Once, my mother asked me to help her with an order. One wave of my hand, and the whole cake blew up and splattered all over the walls. Now, she just lets me watch.

"Go ahead, honey, open your presents."

I bolted over to my gifts and went straight to the biggest one. I tore the top off and stared at the contents in wide-eyed wonder. It was a kitten! I picked it up and cuddled it to my chest.

"You have to be good to him and he'll be good to you." My father warned. I nodded vigorously.

"Hello." I whispered to him. I have a secret. It's not very big, but a girl needs secrets. I can talk to cats. Amazing, I know. I did a little asking around, and no one in my family can do it. Weird. Anyway, I examined my new kitten. He was black with small grey dots above his eyes. I named him Tug. "_Hello." _Was his response.

My birthday ended with me laying in my bed with Tug, looking at all my new gifts. The stars shone brightly outside my window. What a beautiful night.

"But, she's my baby, Alex." I heard my mother cry from her bedroom. Why was she crying about me? I pushed Tug off of me and crept out of bedroom and down the hallway to my parents' room. I placed my face against the crack and saw my mother hugging her knees while sitting on her bed. My father paced around the room, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Merideth, we knew this day would come sooner or later. I hate to lose her too, but this is what has to happen. Dumbledore told us that we would take care of her until she was old enough to go to Hogwarts. We're not her actual parents after all, sweety." He crossed the room and hugged his wife.

"But, Alex, I love her. We could send her to the Anders' Academy. She is excellent at hand magic. We could move somewhere where they can't find us. Please, Alex, please." She wept bitterly into her husband's shoulder. I stood in shock, clasping my mouth. Tears streamed down my face as I ran to my room as quickly and quietly as I could. I jumped into my bed and pushed my face hard into my pillows. I cried all night while hold Tug. He asked me what was wrong. I didn't respond.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning during breakfast, I didn't say a word. My "mother" and "father" badgered me about what was wrong. I just kept my gaze on my waffles and their little syrup-filled crevices. Somewhere between the "Honey, please just talk to me" and the eggs, there was a loud _Crack _in the front hall. Dad got up and quickly walked to the front of the house.

"Ah, Severus." My father's voice seemed to waver. "What a surprise."

"You know why I am here, Alex. Where is she?" A monotone, English voice slithered into the kitchen and made its way to my ears. My chest tightened. I knew that this Severus was here to take me away to someone named Dumbledore.

"She's eating breakfast right now. Can't you come back some other time?" My father pleaded with him. He really did love me, right?

"No." was the reply that my dad got. I heard footsteps and after a few seconds, I saw a man with shoulder length, black, greasy-looking hair. He wore a black robe and looked down his nose at me. This must be how I die, getting stared to death by a man with unwashed hair.

"Alice." He whispered. His eyes took me in fully and, I think, I saw his mouth turn up to a smile. "Go gather your things, it is time to leave."

My eyes narrowed at the man and my hand barely quivered as I pushed my plate off of the table at his feet, causing him to jump back quickly. I used the opportunity to dash up the stairs and to my bedroom. I locked the door and hid underneath my bed. My eyes shut tightly, as if my brain was trying to trick itself into thinking that this was all a bad dream. Moments later, my door flung open, revealing a very angry Severus.

"We do not have time for this, Lily-" Severus seemed to catch himself in midsentence. Lily? "I- ahem- Alice, we have to leave now. School starts very soon."

When it seemed that I would not give up my hiding spot, Severus pulled out his wand and, with a quick spell, pulled me from underneath my bed.

"Girl, I am losing my patience." He scolded me. My green eyes traveled from the floor to his face. He diverted his eyes when mine met them. He sighed and placed his hand on my head. His fingers toyed with my brown, unmanageable hair. "Gather the things you wish to take with you." With that, he turned on his heel and left my bedroom.

Why? That was the only thing that crossed my mind. I was a normal witch with a family and a normal life. Why was this happening to me? A man just came into my home and was forcing me to leave immediately. Weren't my parents fighting to keep me? Did they care? What does this mean? Even though all those questions bounced from one wall of my mind to another over and over again, I had an overwhelming sense of peace and calm about me. It was like I knew something, or someone, that was amazingly good was about to come into my life.

I gathered my clothes, some pictures, Tug, and a few things that would remind me of my "parents". I pulled my bag down the stairs and dropped it in the living room. I heard my mother crying in the kitchen and my father was trying to comfort her. When I got close to the kitchen, I heard my father shush my mother's sobs.

"I'm ready." I said, playing with the hem of my skirt. Severus stood up from the table and walked over to me. My mother fell to her knees out of her chair and pulled me into her arms. She sobbed into my hair and whispered that she loved me and also would. I closed my eyes as hot tears made their way down my face. My arms found their way around her as I whispered the same. My father pulled her away from me and kissed the top of my head, fighting the tears that threatened him with falling.

"I love you, Ally Cat." He said, wiping away tears that lingered on my cheek. "I always have and always will."

"I love you too, Daddy" I buried my face into his shirt like it was the last time I would ever see him. My heart ripped when I realized that I probably wouldn't. I heard Severus clear his throat, signaling that it was time to leave.

"Bye, Mama. Bye, Daddy."

There was a loud _Crack _and I was gone with Severus, leaving Alex and Merideth Turner to themselves. Merideth dissolved in tears once more, while Alex was mentally kicking himself for letting his wife go through this. 'All in all,' he decided, 'it was worth it.' He picked up his wife and smiled at her, knowing that they had done the best job that they could in raising a little girl that wasn't even theirs. Even though Lily and James Potter gave her life, they had given her a family and home.

"Merideth, it's good that we're missing her." He whispered. "It means that we've done a good job."

"Do you know what _He _is going to do to her, Alex? What that monster will do to our little girl?" Merideth hissed. Alex laughed light-heartedly at her.

"Merie, he's gone! He's dead!"

"No, Alex. I have a feeling.." Merideth couldn't ignore the awful feeling that was boiling in the pit of her stomach. She struggled against the feeling of darkness that pulled at her nerves and tried to choke the breath out of her. "He's back."


End file.
